His Crush
by KokoroUnleashed
Summary: Rosamiya Amy. Kurotami Shadow. Takama Sonic. The only thing awaiting these three when they meet: absolute mayhem.  Sorry if it's a bad summary...  Even though this is rated T, there are parts that could be questionable. Read at your own risk!
1. 1: The Perverted Prince

**Kyaaaaa! I'm so excited with this new story! I have high expectations of it, and since it's based off a manga it'll be easy to write! Teehee! Now for the synopsis!**

Summary: Rosimiya Amy is an average girl. However, she is a big otaku. Her dream guy is a prince! But will those dreams come true? She meets a hedgehog who saved her from a bunch of delinquents, but when she asks what he wants in return he forcefully takes her first kiss! And worse than that, when her friends bring her to a hook-up party where another hedgehog looks exactly like the other! How will this go? Will she be able to find her dream prince in all this chaos?

**And there you have it. Lets begin!**

**-x-**

**Chapter 1: The Perverted Prince**

"Uwaaaah! Help me!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

I stared down at the manga dreamily. "Awwwwh. So cute..." I giggled, then let out a squeal. "I wish a guy would say he's protect me too!"

"Rosimaya! Don't read manga in class!" the teacher scolded. Everyone began to laugh.

_Oops... I did it again..._ I nervously scratched the back of my head, and the laughter died down.

Hello everyone! I apologize since this introduction is a bit late. My name is Rosimaya Amy. I'm a student at Station High, which is an all girls school. I'm a HUGE otaku, as you just noticed. My dream guy is a prince-like man that would protect me no matter what.

I giggled to myself as I walked down to the train station. My latest manga was in the plastic bag I was currently holding. I couldn't wait to read it! I heard a cry of help. I looked to my left, seeing a group of delinquents stealing money from a little boy.

_What should I do?_ I kept debating in my mind whether I should help him or not. If I helped him, I did a good deed, but may be violated. I shivered at the thought. But, if I didn't help the poor kid, it would be heavy on my conscious.

"Wow! Look at all the money he has on him!" "Yeah! 30,000 yen, just on a little kid!" "C'mon, hand it over punk!"

The boy cried. "I-I can't! It's for cram school!"

After hearing that, I made my decision.

"U-ummm... could you... please not bully that little kid...? He's umm... crying..." I murmured, loud enough for them to hear, though.

The delinquents grinned at me as they dropped the kid and walked over.

_Yay! They understood!_

I was stupid to even think that.

"You gonna cough up the money in his place? Huh?" what appeared to be the leader yelled.

I winced. _I only have 2,000 yen on me... which is left for my lunch..._

The other two looked at my attire and grinned evilly. "Hey! Isn't that a uniform from Station High? I heard that place was known for the wealthy families in there!"

I backed up, about to escape when one of them grabbed me. "You ain't goin' no where, hun." I whimpered, my eyes wide with fear.

_Crap! Why did I get into this position?_

"I bet we could sell her for a good price!" "I know a blue sailor shop that's near here!" "Aren't those the shops that buys girls uniforms and panties?" "Yeah! That!"

My eyes widened. _Shit! SHIT!_

Suddenly, I was lifted up into the air and onto someones shoulder. I looked down and noticed all the delinquents were on the ground.

"Oh. Sorry. My legs are too long."

I looked at the person holding me. A handsome black hedgehog with dark red highlights, not to mention dazzling red eyes. I realized that he was the one who saved me.

The delinquents stood up, a deadly aura surrounding them. "You wanna go punk?" the leader yelled as he charged at the hedgehog. He just grinned, and in a flash the leader was on the ground.

"You were saying?" the hedgehog chuckled, putting me down. The other two about pissed their pants and ran off without a second thought. The leader was knocked out cold.

"Girls don't like wimps like you!" he yelled after them.

I looked up at him, stunned. _M-My prince! Here he is! Standing right before me! Wh-what do I do?_

"U-ummm... th-thank you SOOO much! I-I really owe you one..." I stuttered. My prince smiled at me. He smiled! Kyaaaa!

"So, what are you going to give me?" he asked with a smirk.

"U-umm... a cup of tea...?" I asked, nervously looking up at him.

"Hmmm... I'd rather have... you." He grinned, and forcefully kissed me. And it was a french kiss to beat!

_Wh-what? What is this! Ahh! I can't breathe! _I thrashed around, running out of oxygen.

He finally parted. I gasped for air, looking up at him, completely shocked. The hedgehog smirked. "Heh. You're too inexperienced. You don't even know how to breathe! I thought you might actually be good at that kind of stuff... plus I thought of hooking up with you, but you don't have a nice ass OR big breasts" -he patted my shoulder- "Grow up soon, little chick!"

I stared at him as he walked off, my eyes wide from shock. I fell onto my knees, then on my hands. _That... That man... He wasn't a prince at all!_

"Oh my..." Cream gasped.

"What an ordeal, Amy," Rouge commented.

"He was a good-looking guy with the worst possible personality! Give me back my first kiss, asshole!" I cried.

Rouge frowned. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I set up a karaoke hook-up party," she said with a wink.

"That's right! You might be able to find you beloved prince!" Cream beamed.

I beamed as well. "When is it, Rouge?" I asked excitedly.

Rouge looked at her watch. "In about 5 minutes. Let's go!" She grabbed our hands and ran off towards the karaoke station.

We had made it just on time, too. The boys arrived as soon as me did.

"Hey girls! Nice of you to meet us!" one boy exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you t-" I stopped, frozen in place. There he was, the exact man that stole my first kiss. I pointed at him. "YOU!"

He looked confused. "Um... who are you?" he asked.

I was pissed. "You don't remember me? You're the guy that stole my first kiss! You asshole!" I screamed.

"Sonic, do you know her?" one of his friends asked. Sonic shook his head.

"That's bullshit!" I cried. "You stole my first kiss! It was even a french kiss! Give me back my first kiss you pervert!"

"Did you really do something, Sonic?" his friends asked carelessly.

"I really didn't! This girl is crazy!" he yelled.

One of his friends laughed. "You are definitely mistaking him for someone else. Sonic is known for being too straitlaced. We are always worried because he has absolutely no interest in girls! Heh, it wasn't easy to bring him to this date, y'know," he explained with a wink.

_Huh? Am I really mistaken? He looks exactly like him... but now that you mention it they do seem a little... off._

"Okay! Let's have fun you guys!"

Of course, there was a horrible atmosphere. The distance between me and Sonic couldn't get any further. _What should I do? This really is all my fault... I really want to apologize to him, but..._ I glanced over at him. _He's way too scary!_

"Ah..." Cream tried to make conversation, "You're in soccer, right Tails?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sonic does Karate. He's a black belt," the fox snickered.

"Wow! Cool!"

I glanced over at the hedgehog. _His name is... Sonic-kun, right? He's actually... really handsome. He looks exactly like a guy you'd find in a shoujo manga..._

_I feel really bad that I called him a pervert._

He caught me staring at him. He glared at me. "Is there something on my face?" he growled.

_Oh no! I made him mad again!_ "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered as I backed away, but accidentally hitting a glass of juice while I did. The juice splashed right on his shirt(near his crotch, to be specific).

_Oh god! He's gonna kill me!_ "I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry! I'll wipe it for you! I'm sorry!" I yelled. Without hesitation, I grabbed my handkerchief and lifted up his shirt where the juice spilled.

"N-No! You don't have to, really!" he cried.

"B-but! Your jeans and shirt are soaking wet!" I started rubbing, not looking at all. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Amy, where exactly are you wiping?" Cream yelled. I blocked her out, focused on what I did was wrong.

"Nn.." I looked up. "I-It's fine... already!" he panted. I stared at him, then realized the situation. His shirt was almost all the way off, and his pants were a little undone. His face was all red.

_H-He's so... HOT!_ As I thought that last word, blood spewed out of my nose. Everyone started laughing at me.

"Amy! Your nose it bleeding!"

"Amy-chan, you were thinking of something sexual, weren't you?"

"Oh Amy, you are so bad!"

_Oh god... Everyone's laughing at me... What am I even doing here? Sonic-kun looks scary... like he's glaring at me. This is completely horrible! I want to go home!_

Suddenly, Sonic-kun grabbed my mouth from behind me. More specifically, my nose.

_What's... happening?_

He started to drag me away from the group. "Ah.. Hey!" I said, my voice muffled by his hand. He pulled me into the mens room. "Wait! This is the-"

He pulled open an unlocked stall and took some toilet paper. He handed it to me. "Here, clean up."

"Ah... thanks..." I murmured.

"Has it stopped?" he asked. I shook my head.

He lifted my face up. "It's helps when you look up."

I stared at him as he held the paper to my nose. _He has such gentle hands... he's really not mad at me?_

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Ah... yeah... thank you so much..." I murmured as I looked down. Just as I looked up, I noticed something on the cuff of his jacket. "B-blood! There's blood on your jacket!" I cried. I bowed over and over, apologizing profusely.

"It's fine. It'll be easy to clean," he said, like it was no problem. I just looked at him in awe. "Besides, I'm used to bloody noses."

I tilted my head at him, wondering what he meant. He went over to his friends as I held my hand to my chest. _I was so sure he was mad at me... He really surprised me.. I was so rude to him that it looked like he hated me. I never expected for him to help me out..._

I arrived at Sonic-kun's school, a bag of clothing in my hands. _I really want to apologize for yesterday.. but is it too much if I visit his school to see him?_

"Ah! Amy-chan! Are you looking for Sonic? He's at the karate dojo," one of his friends explained.

I went over to the dojo and peeked in. I saw him, and had one thought in my head.

_He's... so cool! He even has a different aura around him.. He's glistening with sweat... it's too beautiful..._

I heard yelling from the boys in the club. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL EVEN TODAY, SONIC!" "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

I was surprised. Like, really surprised. I overheard them talking about him.

"His skills are very sharp today." "I heard it's because his friends tricked him into going on a group date." "I bet he WOULD be mad. He's really the straitlaced type." "And although he's super popular among the girls, he won't even take a second glance at them! His only interest is in karate! He's so cool..."

I heard other comments like, "His movements are beautiful." "His face is so pretty." and "He has such a thin waist..."

He then accidentally hit the side of his partners cheek. "I'm sorry Koroyomi."

"I-it's alright, Sonic-san..." the boy Koroyomi stammered.

Sonic put his hand on his cheek. "You sure it's alright?" In a flash, Koroyomi's nose burst out blood. "Ah! Koroyomi?"

"Damn it, I'm so jealous of Koroyomi!" "I want to be enchanted at close-range too!"

_Wh-who the heck are these people! Though he did say he was used to bloody noses..._

He looked over at me. I blushed, embarrassed. "You..." He came over to me. "What is it?" he asked gently.

I handed him the bag quickly. "Is this... for me?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry! It's for ruining your sleeve... And I'm so sorry for calling you a pervert! I really mistook you for someone else..."

_Ah... I finally apologized._

I suddenly got way too embarrassed and started to run away. "I'm sorry! I really should leave!" I yelled. "I'm so sorry I interrupted your practice!"

"Ah! Wait!" he called out. I turned, surprised he actually did so. "Thank you for coming. I'm surprised to find out that you're really... a super nice person..." _What?_ "I'm also... sorry for yesterday. They forced me to go on that group date... and then you called me a pervert... I truly am sorry..." he said and bowed slightly.

_Ah... Sonic-kun... He looks so serious... it's way different from the perverted prince... I honestly thought they were alike, but... their personalities are way different._

"Ummm... karate sure is cool, isn't it?" I said as I tried imitating Sonic-kun.

He stared at me for a second. "... No, no. Your fist should be like this," he said while holding his clenched fist in front of him. "You should tighten your pushing hand near your hip, while keeping your pulling hand in front of you."

I held my fist up, confused. "L-like this...?"

Sonic-kun sighed a bit, and got behind me, grabbing my hands to put them in the correct position. "Like this."

My face turned a bright red. _Kyaaaa! His hand is on mine! I'm against his chest! This really is the best thing ever!_

He continued to explain. "Aim at the center of an imaginary enemy in front of you. Then take the shortest distance to strike your opponent." He moved in front of me to show me an example. He kept his right hand to his hip as he thrust his left arm out. "Sei!"

_Ah... So cool! I'm going to try too!_

I copied him to my best ability. "Seiya!"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, like that."

My face got even redder as I stared at him. _Oh my god! He smiled at me!_ I got a bit of happy tears in my eyes. I heard him comment, "Why are you crying?" But I was in my own world. _Wh-what should I do? My heart... it feels like it's going to burst at any second!_ We continued to practice. _Oh my god... I'm so happy! This is so much fun and exciting! I've NEVER felt like this before!_ I took a quick glance up to him. _Could this be... love?_ I smiled to myself, filled with joy.

"I bought it!" I exclaimed as I stared at the book, 'Entrance Exams For High Schools In Mobius City.' It's a collection of entrance exam questions. That includes Sonic-kuns school! "I'll make sure to study hard! Though, it might be pretty difficult to get in..."

I grinned to myself. _I'll be able to go to the same school as Sonic-kun! I wonder if I'll pass..._

I opened the book, flipping to the 'Central High' section. "Let's see... Substitue X for Y... and Y is..."

10 minutes later, I fell asleep.

-Quick POV Change!-

As Amy was asleep, a certain someone stepped onto the train. He saw Amy sleeping, and grinned to himself.

"Sonic-kun..."

He froze as he heard that name. "Tch..." The boy walked over to Amy, leaning down to her face. "Don't say that bastards name..." He leaned in, his lips barely touching hers. "Or else I'll have to shut you up again..."

-POV Back!-

_I had such a wonderful dream... Sonic-kun kissed me... right on the lips... It was such a gentle... and passionate kiss..._

_I never want this dream to end..._

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**Wow. This took a while. By the way, I am taking the events from the manga, but trying to not completely copy it. It's a bit hard ^^;...**

**Anyways, please give your opinion by reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: Entrance Exam**

**-sneak peak-**

"What! Study with Sonic-kun!"

"I want to go to the same school as you!"

"I was worried earlier because you wouldn't take your medicine. Sonic-kun helped me out and gave it to you orally."

"Whats wrong? Did you find a girl you like?"

"Yeah, a little chick."

**Until next time! 3**


	2. 2: Entrance Exam

**Yaaaay! The last chapter was a success! But everyone you HAVE to remember this is NOT a SonAmy story. We'll get to the ShadAmy in due time ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the story itself.**

**And without further ado...**

**Story... START!**

**-x-**

**Chapter 2: Entrance Exams**

"What? Study with Sonic-kun? Really? No strings attached?" I exclaimed.

My friends, Cream and Rouge, nodded. "Of course. Not lying at all," Rouge said with a grin.

"Wow.. Study with Sonic-kun..." I said, looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

Rouge chucked. "You should really thank us, Amy," she said.

"Yeah. We know you're way to shy to ask for yourself. So, we asked his friends to help us," Cream said.

"You ARE taking the entrance exam to Central High, right? But with your crappy grades it's questionable if you'd even pass. And so we asked Sonic-kun to help you," Rouge said with a grin.

"He apparently agreed to help since you did a favor for him," Cream said.

Rouge winked. "We give you the best of luck, Amy. Go make your dream of marrying a prince come true!"

I sat up and held Rouge's hand. "Thank you sooo much!" I said, getting happy tears in my eyes.

"Don't you worry, Amy. We're on your side. And you'll finally graduate from an otaku to a full-blown regular girl!" Rouge said with a large smile.

"Ah... thank you!" I said, not really sure how to take that comment. _Oh thank you god! I'm so grateful I have the BEST of friends!_

"Hey look! There's a super hot guy standing by the gates!" "Whose he waiting for?"

I looked outside the window. _Sonic-kun! _I rushed down to the gates and ran up to him.

"Sonic-kun! Wh-wh-wh-what's up?" I stammered, out of breath.

"Oh, hey. Since today, I'm supposed to help you study," he said, "So I got out of class early to come pick you up."

I could feel my face go totally red. _Oh my god he came to pick me up!_

"Is it really rare for a guy to come to your school?" he asked as he looked around.

_Doesn't he realize just how hot he is?_ I looked at him._ This man standing before me, he's Takama Sonic-kun. He's a year older then me, and goes to Central High. Most of all, he's the guy I like. _

"HEY! MALE STUDENT OVER THERE!"

_Oh shit! It's a disciplinary advisor!_

"HOW DARE YOU STAND IN FRONT OF THESE GATES AND FLIRT WITH COUNTLESS GIRLS! DO YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU DO THAT SORT OF BEHAVOIR!" the advisor yelled.

"N-No! Teacher you have it all wrong! He's really not flirting with me, I swear!" I yelled.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, and started to swing down his bamboo sword(lol).

_Oh shit!_

Suddenly, Sonic-kun got in front of me and blocked the fake sword with his arm. It broke. He grabbed the advisor's hand. "Please, don't worry. I'm not doing anything indecent, I promise you," he said, "I'm also sorry that I broke your bamboo sword."

"Oh.. it's.. completely fine..." the advisor said, completely infatuated.

_Sonic-kun is exactly like a prince in a shoujo manga. He's kind, and sincere. Honest and reliable. Very beautiful. He's also great at karate. It's no wonder that he even attracts guys. And... he also has no self awareness._

_He's really my dream guy..._

"Let me know if you have any questions."

"Ah, okay..."

I took a look at the first question. _…It's no use, I have no idea._ "H-how about this one, Sonic-kun?" I asked, pointing at the question.

He leaned over, his face close to mine. "Hm? Which one?"

My face turned a bright red. _S-so close!_

He looked down at the edge of the page. "Hm? What's this?"

My eyes widened. _No! My doodling! Ahhhh! It's so embarrassing!_

He started to flip through the edge, looking at my mini-story. He started to laugh. "Wow! You're really good at drawing. It's a long story. This is great," he commented, still laughing.

_Uwaaah! He praised me!_ I smiled to myself, overjoyed.

"Oh! Are your other textbooks the same?" he asked, starting to grab for them.

"Nooo! Stop iit!" I whined, trying to grab my textbooks from him. _Heh... He doesn't even realize just how nervous I am, just sitting next to him._

The days went by and I kept studying, almost non-stop. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic-kun.

_I want to see you... _I kept studying.

_I want to be next to you... _And studying.

_I really want to go to school with you, Sonic-kun!_

I sneezed. _What was with that? It's not like my nose itched or anything..._

"Do you have a cold?" Sonic-kun asked. "You should take care of yourself since the exams are coming up soon."

"Y-yeah... Thank you, Sonic-kun," I replied.

"So, why'd you decide to come to my school? I thought that Station Jr. High was a school with all the grades attached," Sonic-kun asked me.

"Ah... um..." _I can NOT say it was because I wanted to be with him..._ "It... it seemed like a fun place to uh... study?"

"Oh. Okay," Sonic replied. _My god he is so dense._ "Oh! Here. I got something for you.," he said, pulling out a little pouch. "This. It's a good luck charm. It's supposed to help you with your nervousness before you take them exam," he explained.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I said as he put the pouch in my hands.

"Don't get too nervous. You studied so hard, so you should have confidence in yourself. I'll also be there as an assistant on the day of the exam," he said with a smile.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, grasping the pouch tightly. _Thank you, Sonic-kun. I'll really do my best!_

–

… _I feel horrible. I can't believe I got sick at a time like this. I'll endure it, though. I have to take the exam!_

"Are you really okay, Amy?" Dad asked, "You look so pale..."

"Did you take your temperature?" Mom added. They both looked so worried...

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Totally fine. I'll see you later, Mom, Dad," I said, my voice scratchy. I walked out the door, leaning against it. I help Sonic-kuns charm close to me. "I really haven't slept in a while..." I whispered to myself. _It really is no big deal. I have Sonic-kuns charm with me, after all._

–

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Do you feel sick?"

All the noises blended together, giving me a headache. _Ah... shut up... I have to hurry and get inside the school... for the exam..._

"Hey!"

_That voice... it stood out from all the others..._

"Hold on! Are you okay?"

_Ah... Sonic-kun... Don't worry about me, please... I'll be okay..._

"You have a fever!"

"You better take her to a hospital, sir. She really doesn't look good."

_No... don't..!_

"Stop.. I can take... the exam..." I managed to say.

"What? Are you stupid? You won't even be able to think straight with a high fever like that!" he yelled. "We HAVE to get you to a hospital right away!"

I weakly pushed against him. "No...! I studied so hard... I have to take the exam!"

"I understand that, but you really shouldn't-"

"Please! Stop!"

"You can still go to Station High if you don't go to Central-"

"No! I want to go to the same school as you!" I yelped.

_Oh... oh no... that sounded... like a confession..._

"I..." Sonic-kun started.

_I...?_

"I had no idea how much you liked my school!" he said.

I was completely dumbfounded. _Sonic-kun... you're too slow..._(lololol)

"..." He took off his muffler(scarf) and put it around me.

"Sonic...-kun..?" I was surprised.

"You should wear my coat as well," he said, taking it off.

"Huh..?" He quickly put it on me and lifted me up, piggy-back style. "S-Sonic-kun..?"

"I'll take you back to the school when it's time for the exam, so you just hold on and rest for now!" he exclaimed.

"Ah... y-you don't have to Sonic-kun! Aren't I heavy?"

"No."

"People are staring at us! Isn't that embarrassing?"

"No."

I went silent. _Sonic-kun... you don't even know how I feel about you... yet you're so nice to me..._

_My feelings for you just grow bigger and bigger._

I could hear voices... they were faint, so I couldn't make them out...

Maybe I was just dreaming, but I felt lips on mine. _I know.. these warm and gentle lips... I felt them in my other dream...with Sonic-kun kissing me... Ahh... Sonic-kun... you are truly..._

"My prince!" I exclaimed, hugging something. It took me to realize the situation. "Ahh... huh?" Sonic-kuns face was close to mine, my arms around him. "Ahhh! I'm sorry!" I yelled as I quickly let go and backed away. _Did I say that out loud? Oh god..._

I'm glad you're awake. The medicine should kick in soon."

_Huh? The infirmary? Did Sonic-kun take me all the way here?_

"I was worried earlier because you wouldn't take your medicine. Sonic-kun helped me out and gave it to you orally," the doctor explained.

"Sorry."

_What?_

"It was an emergency."

_Are you serious! He... really kissed me! So... it wasn't another dream... right?_

I kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking about it. Suddenly, blood burst out of my nose for the second time in front of Sonic-kun.

–

_I took the exam, but... I was so freaked out that I don't remember how I did..._

"The results will be posted tomorrow," Cream said, patting my back.

"You really should be more optimistic, Amy! It's too soon to be disappointed," Rouge said.

"I honestly don't have any confidence..." I murmured.

"Even so..." Cream started, "You were pretty lucky, weren't you?" she asked as she hugged me. "After all, you got a kiss from Sonic-kun!"

"That's true. He was very forward for someone whose supposedly straitlaced!" Rouge snickered.

"Yeah... I was really happy..." I said with a smile, recalling the events. _He took me all the way to the hospital, then gave me my medicine... even if it was orally. He's so kind. Even more than I thought. _I smiled to myself. _I really do like him..._

_I hope he notices my feelings soon..._

"Ahhh! Amy's totally red!" Rouge yelled. "Your mind is filled with Sonic-kun, isnt it?"

"That's right. Sonic-kuns kiss should've canceled out the one from the perverted prince," Cream said.

-Quick POV Change-

"Whats wrong? You stopped all of a sudden," a woman said, looking up at a certain hedgehog. "Did you find a girl you like?"

The hedgehog kept his eyes on Amy. "Yeah," he said with a smirk. "A little chick."

**END OF CHAPTER 2 :DDDD**

**Ooooh, an exciting development between Amy and Sonic! And I bet we all know who that hedgehog at the end is supposed to be! Heee! Look forward to the next chapter, everyone!**

**Chapter 3: The Imposter**

**-sneak-peek-**

"I got accepted!"

"I said she's not my type, but I didn't give you permission to touch her."

"You've heard of split personalities, right? I'm his other personality!"

**Warning: the next chapter is pretty short. Read at your own risk.**


	3. 3: The Imposter

**Nothing really much to say here...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Story... START!**

**-x-**

**Chapter 3: The Imposter**

I rushed into the dojo, looking around. No one was there. I looked around for the place they would be. I found it, not reading what the door said. I burst inside. "Sonic-kun! I got accepted! I got accepted into Central High!" I cheered as I 'glomped' Sonic-kun.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Sonic-kun said.

"Yeah! And it's all thanks to you..." I looked around. "Huh?" I soon realized the situation. My face went a bright red and I rushed out of the room. I looked at the sign on the door.

'Mens Changing Room'

_...Shit._

–

"I'm really sorry for hugging you while you were changing..." I murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic-kun said, looking back at me.

I put my hands on my cheeks, looking down. _God that was embarrassing... _I started to recall how he looked. _He was so... hot. There was even a birthmark on his left shoulder. So hot..._

"You did well." Sonic-kuns voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm glad you got accepted," he said with a smile.

"Ah... thank you," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Oh! I don't even know your name yet," Sonic-kun had just realized. "What is it?"

"Ah... well... it's Rosimiya Amy... but you can call me whatever you want, really..." I replied, embarrassed. _I really hope he'd call me Amy, though..._

"Hmm..." Sonic-kun thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I'll call you Amy, then," he decided.

My eyes widened. _He's... calling me by my first name! Oh my god! This is... unreal! _My eyes brightened with joy. _Although... he might just be saying it because it's shorter than my last name... oh well._ I smiled to myself.

_It's like we're a couple!_

Some girl came up to us. "Hey, Sonic! Who the hell is that girl?" _Huh?_

"Um... who are-"

The girl slapped him across the face. He was shocked. She pointed at him and started yelling. "I swear, you're with different girls every day! All you do is just sleep around... you damn player!"

"What the-"

"Sonic! Long time no see!" Another girl came skipping up, hugging Sonic-kun out of the blue. "I found you! When are you gonna go over to my place, hm?"

"Hey, get away from him!" the first girl yelled.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" the second girl growled.

"I'm Sonics girlfriend!"

"What are you talking about?"

A few other girls joined in and they all started arguing. Sonic-kun and I were completely shocked, just standing there. They all looked towards us.

"Crap! Run!" Sonic-kun yelped as he grabbed my wrist and ran for it.

They ran after us. "Sonic! Who is your real girlfriend!"

We managed to escape somehow. I put my hands on my knees, panting hard. Sonic-kun was doing the same thing. "Who the hell... were those girls..?" he gasped.

"You honestly... don't them?" I coughed out.

He shook his head. "No. Not one bit," he said, finally recovered.

_Sonic-kun... Seems like he really doesn't know those girls..._ I suddenly realized what was possibly going on. _Could they be mistaking him for the perverted prince? He DOES look like him... _I looked at Sonic-kun with a serious look on my face. _He MUST be pretending to be Sonic-kun. Dispicable._

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you have a twin brother?" I asked.

Sonic-kun gave me a confused look. "No... I don't have any siblings..." he replied.

_If he doesn't have a twin... then... who the hell is that guy?_

–

I ran as fast as I could. "It's really getting late. I might miss Pikamon," I muttered to myself.

"Sonic!"

_What?_ I turned around. _There he is... the perverted prince!_ He continued to walk away, not noticing my presence. _Oh shit... I'm going to lose him at this rate... I need to catch him for Sonic-kun's sake... But if I do I'll have to miss Pikamon..._

_I'm sorry Pikamon! My love for Sonic-kun is greater!_

I followed him to the park. "I saw him entering the park... where is he?" I whispered to myself. _I need to know. Why is he pretending to be Sonic-kun? What is their relationship?_

"Ah! Sonic..."

I whipped around, shocked at what I saw. There, right before me, was the perverted prince making out with some girl. _It really seems like he's going to have sex with her!_ I freaked, making sure to keep quiet as I hid. _Aghhh! What was that? It's too much! It's really too much!_

"Hey."

I felt someone grab the back of my coat, forcing me up to my feet. "Who are you? Do you have some business with Sonic?" this guy asked. I freaked, again. _He has a gang? The perverted prince has a GANG? _"Are you peeking? That's really not a nice habit," the guy commented with a smirk. "Hey, Sonic." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side. "This little girl was peeking on you."

I gulped. _Shit._ "Umm... er..." I muttered, trying to find the right words.

He smirked. "Hey. You came to see me, huh?"

_He may look like Sonic, but their personalities are completely different!_

"...Who are you?" I asked.

"Huh? I'm Takama Sonic. Who did you think I was?" he asked.

"No! You're definitely lying! Sonic-kun isn't a player like you!" I yelled. I realized about the birthmark on Sonic-kuns left shoulder. I leaped at the perverted prince and pulled down his shirt. "The real Sonic-kun has a birthmark... on his... shoulder..." I gulped as I saw the exact same birthmark that Sonic-kun had.

"Hm? What about my birthmark?" he asked with a grin.

_No way... he has the same birthmark... is he really Sonic-kun?_

"Hey, little girl. Stop talking crap," one of the guys from the perverted princes gang said, grabbing my shoulder. "Sonic, can we play with her? We're kinda bored here, anyways... Besides, you don't like her, right?"

_Huh?_ "No..."

He chuckled. "She's not my type. Not sexy at all," he said, turning back to that girl. "You're annoying. Go away. I'm in the middle of having fun..."

_He won't... help me...?_ I watched him kiss the girl slightly, smirking. _The Sonic-kun I know might be a little slow... but he ALWAYS helps me when I'm in trouble..._ The perverted prince glanced at me, grinning. I could feel the tears coming. _He would never abandon me like this!_

"Okay, enough watching. Come have some fun with us, why dontcha?" the guys chuckled.

"No..." _He's not Sonic-kun..._ I closed my eyes tightly. _He's definitely NOT Sonic-kun!_

All of a sudden, I fell on the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing the perverted prince kick his 'groupies' off of me. They were completely shocked.

"S-Sonic.. what the hell?"

"Idiots. I said she's not my type, but I never gave you permission to DO her," he chuckled.

"What?" the guys yelled, getting up. "How mean, Sonic!"

His eye twitched. He walked over to them and continued to beat them up some. "Don't talk back to me, you wimps!"

He suddenly picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "She might not be sexy, but I do have an interest in her. I'll kill her if you try to take a bite of her," he threatened. "I'm waiting for her to grow up some, so she'll be more to my liking."

The girl from before came up to him. "Sonic..."

"Sorry, sorry. We'll finish this later, okay?" he said with a smirk. He then turned and started to walk away with me on his shoulder.

_I really don't understand... why did he save me?_ He lifted me up, looking into my eyes. _Is he really... Sonic-kun?_

All of a sudden, I was dropped onto the floor. "Ow! That hurt!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. That's punishment for following me, even though your just a little chick," he said. "You must be scared by now. If you don't want anything worse to happen, you should go home."

I called out to him. "W-wait!" He turned. "Are you really... Sonic-kun...?" I asked.

"Hah? Jeez, you're so stubborn. There's no doubt it is, right? The same looks, the same birthmark, you saw it all," he said.

_It's true... that's all true but..._

"My heart..." I started.

"Huh?" he asked, turning around to see me.

I looked up at him. "My heart is telling me you're not Sonic-kun. The Sonic-kun I know is caring, and a little slow. He wouldn't even think of touching a girl just for fun..." I murmured.

"Are you THAT stupid?" he asked all of a sudden. "You really don't know anything about me at all. Don't even talk like that."

"I may not know anything... but I can tell! Sonic-kun has helped me so much... he's been so kind to me..." I said. "He even wiped my bloody nose when we first met! He carried me on his back when I had a fever, he even praised my comic strip! Those women that came up to him... he said he didn't even KNOW them!" _He's pure... and kind... He would never lie to anyone... _"You're not Sonic-kun..." _I want to believe in him..._ "You're not Sonic-kun...!" _I like him... that's why I have to trust him!_

"...Tch. You're so naïve," he said, looking down. "Hmmm... I'll tell you the truth then."

I looked at him curiously. _The truth...?_

"Sonic isn't aware of it yet... I control his body while he's unconscious," he started. I just looked at him in wonder. "You've heard of split personalities, right? I'm his other personality!"

**And that's the end! Huh... it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Chapter 4: The Cut**

**-sneak peak-**

"Sonic cares more about a grain of rice than he does you."

"Sonic-kun's body was in danger..."

"Don't make expressions that make me want to kiss you..."

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. 4: The Cut

**-x-**

Chapter 4: The Cut

**-x-**

_A split... personality?_

He sighed. "Think of it as two people inside one body. There's the serious Sonic, who you know, and there's the violent playboy, which is me," he explained.

_No... that can't be true... but it would explain everything... Sonic-kun not remembering those girls, having the same birthmarks, everything! Does Sonic-kun really have... a split personality?_

"You... really like Sonic, don't you?" he asked all of a sudden.

I freaked. "H-how did you know!" I yelped.

"You idiot. It's obvious. But Sonic hasn't noticed it, of course. Sorry to say, but, he has absolutely no feelings for you," he said.

That pissed me off. "How would YOU know that?" I yelled.

He smirked. "I WOULD know. I'm aware of every single thing he does, even if he doesn't notice," he explained. "Sonic cares more about a GRAIN OF RICE than about you."

I was crushed. _A grain of rice?_ I clenched my skirt, squeezing my eyes shut. _I know that Sonic doesn't have feelings for me... but... to say it like that... it really, really hurts..._

Sonic-kun smirked. "Why don't you give up on him?" he asked as he lifted my chin up. "Or maybe you like the fact that the guy you love does nothing but sleep with girls at night?" I started to get tears in my eyes. "Now that you know the truth... about Sonic and me... do you still love him?"

_But... I love Sonic-kun so much... even if I don't like this guy inside him...!_

"It seems..." he started, then looked past me. "I've got company," he said bluntly. "Go home, little chick. This is the end of our little chat."

I clung to his arm, not listening. "Who are they!" I yelped.

He smirked. "Guys whose girlfriends I slept with. Seems like they want revenge..." he chuckled.

"We found you Takama Sonic..." "You've stolen our women..." "We'll make you kneel down and apologize, you bastard!"

I stared at the numbers of guys in front of us. There were... a lot of them. _He really slept with all of them? What a jerk!_

"Eh? Know your place. It's your fault your women left you, anyways," he said bluntly. "I guess your puny dicks couldn't satisfy them."

_What?_ "Idiot! Don't say that kind of stuff with Sonic-kuns mouth!" I freaked.

He looked at me, confused. "What? A dick is a dick," he said.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"You bastard..." one of the men growled. "We'll kill you!" They all charged at him at once.

"Ha! You're lucky! I like fighting as much as I do sex!" he said, picking up some dirt and throwing it in their eyes.

"Agh! He blinded us!" they yelled as they wiped their eyes. "That's low!"

"There are no rules in street fighting, idiots!" Sonic-kun laughed, punching them both.

I yelped as one of them flew right beside me. I watched Sonic-kun in horror. _He has such cold eyes... like he really does enjoy fighting... It's scary! Does Sonic-kun really have this kind of personality inside of him?_ I widened my eyes in horror. They were set on a knife. A knife getting ready to stab Sonic-kun.

The man charged towards him. "Die!" he cried out.

"Stop!" I yelped, dashing in front of Sonic-kun. I winced in pain as the knife grazed my chest.

I looked up at Sonic-kun. He clenched his teeth, directly kicking the man right in the face. "You son of a bitch!" he growled. He put held me in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, a little freaked out.

"Yeah... it's just... a scratch..." I muttered, surprised at my own actions. _My body just moved on it's own..._

"Y... you IDIOT!" I winced. "A wimp like yourself should stay away from fights like that! You didn't need to cover me! I could've handled that bastard myself!" he yelled at me.

I looked up at him. "But..." I began, "Sonic-kuns body was in danger..." _He may be the perverted prince, but... he's still Sonic-kun!_

He just stared at me. "You... really love him that much?" he asked.

I put my hand over my mouth, avoiding his eyes, my cheeks a bright red. _I do... I really do... Even though I know that he has this nasty personality inside... I... really still..._

"Tch. You're realling pissing me off," Sonic-kun growled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, again.

I struggled. "Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me?" I yelled.

He burst into a building, which seemed like a club. "Hey, Sonic! It's been a while. Who's that girl with you?" someone asked.

"Shut up. I'm using the back room," Sonic-kun growled in response. He opened the door and threw me on the couch.

"Hey! What are you do-" I stopped myself as I watched him take off his shirt. He had another one underneath.

He grabbed my shirt. "Yours are coming off too," he said, taking off my shirt and bra by force.

"Wha- What are you doing!" I screamed, flailing around. "No! Stop it! You pervert!"

"Shut up and stop struggling!" he growled, catching my wrists as he pinned me down.

I looked away, embarrassed as hell. "No... stop... please..." I whimpered. _He's going to do perverted things to me! Shit! I'm going to get-_

"Idiot. Stop thrashing. Your wound will open," he said with a sigh, touching the cut lightly.

I just looked at him in disbelief. _Uh... what?_

"Here I am, trying to help you. Yet you freak out, and open up your wound even more," he growled. I continued to hide my chest, not wanting him to look. His eye twitched as I did. He grabbed my arms and took them off my chest. "Idiot! I can't apply the antiseptic if you keep hiding your flat chest!" He wrapped some bandages around my chest, not even bothering to look at my eyes.

_He treated my wound...? I was sure he was going to do something else, though..._

He threw me a shirt. "Put this on, stupid. Your uniform got ripped, so you don't have anything else to put on," he said.

I looked at the shirt, realizing it was his. I put it on as fast as I could. _So that's why he took it off... I'm really surprised... He seems more like the real Sonic-kun when he acts this way..._

"Go home. I'll call a taxi for you, so wait here," he ordered as he began to walk out.

"Wait! What are you going to do after I leave?" I asked.

He gave me an annoyed look. "Why should I tell you? It has absolutely nothing to do with you!" he growled.

"B-but... your body is Sonic-kuns...!" I whimpered. "Please! Just stay out of trouble! Don't get into fights anymore, or you'll hurt Sonic-kuns body! If something happens to him... I..."

He smirked at me. "You're worried about me for Sonic's sake, right?" he asked. I nodded in response. His smirk only grew. "And if I refuse?"

I clung to his arm. "Then I will stay and watch you! I don't want Sonic-kuns body in any danger!" I exclaimed.

He thrashed his arm about, trying to shake me loose. "Get off! What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"I won't! I swear I won't until you promise not to hurt his body!" I yelped.

"You're so persistent!" he yelled as he pinned me onto the couch. "Why do you care about Sonic so much when he doesn't even give a second thought about you?"

The comment stabbed into my chest. I lifted my hands up to hide my eyes as I began to cry. "I know... But even if he doesn't like me... even if he doesn't give a second thought about me... I still love him... That won't change one bit..." I sobbed. "Please," I begged, moving my eyes and looking up at him. "Don't hurt Sonic-kun... I'm begging you..."

Out of nowhere, Sonic-kun kissed my forehead. My eyes widened. _What...?_ I freaked out and moved away, touching where he kissed me.

"Oh just shut up! It's your fault that just happened!" he yelled. He put his arm on his knee, resting his head on it. "Don't make expressions that make me want to kiss you." I just stared at him, still shocked. "Dammit..." he cursed, hiding his face. "This is the first time I've met someone so stubborn... I'll listen to your request... but that's only because you acted so brave, okay?"

I looked at him, my face red. _Please tell me... the only reason my heart is beating so fast... is because he looks like Sonic-kun... right?_

**-x-**

Chapter 4: The Cut

_END_

**-x-**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

_**-sneak peek-**_

"If you don't get off me in 3 seconds I'm going to do something to you."

"Don't be stupid. She's like a little sister to me, that's all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Takama Sonic. I'm Kurotami Shadow, a freshman at Central High. Take care of me, senpai."

_**Chapter 5: Graduation Ceremony Part I**_

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
